


The Phone Call

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Archester - Freeform, Atleast I think it can be considered that, Fluff, M/M, coming to terms with your crush, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune just wants to get to his room when his scroll rings. Who is calling him at the late hour of night? Why Cardin of course! (I'm sorry- I can't summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

    Jaune sighed heavily as his scroll started ringing, telling him that Cardin was calling him. As Jaune got to know the bully he started to realize that Cardin annoyed him significantly more. But it wasn't because he was a jerk. It was the way he acted when no one else was around or when he thought Jaune wasn't paying attention. But he was.

    Jaune saw it when Cardin forced Russel to study so he wouldn't fail his History test; or when he pushed Dove in his training because he knew Dove could do better. Or when Lark got so sick that he couldn't leave the room, so Cardin provided him with all the materials he needed to be caught up; he even brought him soup. Or even the night that Jaune fell asleep in the chair in Cardin's room. Jaune remembers that he hadn't been getting much sleep and while doing some homework in Cardin's room, he just passed out. Sometime during the night, he felt like he was being moved but he ignored it. When Jaune woke up, it was afternoon. He was in Cardin's bed alone, and there was a sandwich and soda waiting for him in the desk.

    It was these things that annoyed Jaune to no end; the things that let him know that Cardin had a heart; the things that made him think that maybe Cardin wasn't so bad; the things that had him thinking, ' _What if Cardin was maybe a little more than a friend?_ ' And it just pissed him off. He didn't **_want_  **to think of Cardin in that way.

    Yes, Cardin was really kind of cute, and he could be really nice and kind and caring... But Cardin was still a bully. Jaune was being forced to spend time with him. He should not have a crush on the dude!

    His scroll beeped to indicate that he has a missed call before it started ringing again. Officially brought out of his thoughts, Jaune sighs again and answers the scroll.

    "What?" Jaune can't help but snap at Cardin.

    "Damn dude, what bit you in the ass?" Cardin scoffed back.

    "Look, I'm sorry," Jaune runs a hand down his face. "I've just had a really bad week so far, so I'm really not in the mood right now."

    "Well, I just wanted to remind you that we have a project due tomorrow. I didn't want you to forget."

    "Oh, yeah. Um... thank you for reminding me, I actually almost forgot about that,"

    "You're welcome," Cardin paused for a second like he was thinking of something. "And Jaune?"

    "Yeah?"

    "Get some sleep. You sound extremely tired."

    "Okay, mom." Jaune rolled his eyes with a smile. Even if he annoyed him to no end, there was no denying the fact that he couldn't help but love him.

    "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, dude. Love you, bye." Cardin say nonchalantly then hangs up.

    "Bye..." Jaune pauses then almost yells at his scroll. "Wait. WHAT?!" he pauses in shock, eyes blown wide. ' _Did Cardin just say... he loves me?_ ' his thoughts swirled like a tornado, but this one thought prevailed them all. His feet started to walk away from his room, taking him instead to Cardin's. He would have normally stopped himself from doing this. But, the most annoying thing about Cardin, was the fact that Jaune thought he would never like him back, was just shattered. So he didn't stop himself. He just let his feet and some of his emotions take over as he neared the door. Luckily, his mind was still in enough control that he paused at the door to think about what he was about to do. Because Jaune had been around team CDRL for so long he already knew that Cardin was the only one in the room, the other three off doing who knows what.

    He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before reaching up and knocking lightly on the door. A couple seconds pass and Jaune knocks again, harder this time. After a few more seconds the door opens and Cardin's almost nervous glance is met by Jaune's determined eyes.

    "Look dude, I'm so sorry about that phone call. I-i don't know wh-mmph" Cardin's rambling apology is suddenly cut off by Jaune's lips crashing into his. Jaune pulls away quickly and stares almost questioningly at Cardin's shocked expression.

    "Cardin just tell me one thing, what you said before you hung up... Did you mean it?"

    Cardin goes to open his mouth to answer but just nods instead, not really trusting his voice at the moment.

    Jaune smiles gently at him before kissing him again.

    "I love you too, Cardin."


End file.
